This proposal is designed to support a set of interrelated studies of worker participation, with emphasis on relations of such processes to ownership and control of work organizations. Data will be gathered through surveys, interviewing and observation, and documentary research. 5 projects are planned as follows: 1. Labor-Management cooperation for employment security: the Jamestown case. 2. Worker Cooperatives 1790 to 1970. 3. Contemporary worker cooperatives. 4. Worker representatives on company boards of directors. 5. Economic performance of employee owned firms.